Les Amours de Mrs Figgs
by feufollet
Summary: Ses courses à la main, ses chaussons écossais aux pieds, son chat préféré trottinant derrière elle ; c'était pourtant un jour ordinaire. Si ce n'est qu'il était là, lui, taillant avec minutie ses roses. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu davantage pour tomber amoureuse. - OS
**LES AMOURS DE MRS FIGGS**

.

 **Résumé** : Ses courses à la main, ses chaussons écossais aux pieds, son chat préféré trottinant derrière elle ; c'était pourtant un jour ordinaire. Si ce n'est qu'il était là, lui, taillant avec minutie ses roses. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu davantage pour tomber amoureuse.

 **NA** : L'idée m'est venu en lisant Molière - je ne saurais pas dire comment, appelons ça un mystère. Mais entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi Arabella n'aurait pas le droit à son histoire d'amour.

Bonne lecture ;)

.

 _« Il y a des gens qui vous laissent tomber un pot de fleurs sur la tête d'un cinquième étage et qui vous disent : Je vous offre des roses. » -_ Victor Hugo

.

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là.

Pas _beau_ comme les anglais appelaient un ciel grisâtre sans pluie, oh non, un vrai ciel bleu, exempt de tout nuage.

Avançant dans la rue, Mrs Figgs se surprit à sourire. Pour une fois qu'aucune eau ne venait s'infiltrer à travers les trous de ses chaussons à motif écossais ! Elle portait son vieux chapeau de pluie, qui la protégeait du soleil, ainsi que son sac en toile, dans lequel étaient entassées ses courses. Philinthe, son chat préféré, trottinait derrière elle.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques maisons de la sienne quand, soudain, le gros matou s'arrêta et tendit les oreilles. Mrs Figgs se figea à son tour en entendant un bruit derrière le muret. _Clac. Clac. Clac._ C'était décidément une bien étrange journée !

— Hi !

Une tête venait de surgir du muret en question, une tête affublée d'une casquette blanche, d'un nez, d'une bouche, de deux yeux aussi étonnés qu'elle. Mrs Figgs adressa un regard de reproche à Philinthe, comme si c'était lui qui venait de pousser ce cri ridicule. Le chat poussa un miaulement blasé. Il avait l'habitude.

Mrs Figgs l'ignora. Elle reporta ses regards sur la tête et, prenant conscience que la tête était un homme, recula d'un pas. _Un homme_. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle voyait. L'espèce lui était familière. Après tout, elle connaissait tous ses voisins : Jim l'informaticien, Vernon l'homme sans cou, Géronte et son fauteuil roulant...

Celui-ci était nouveau.

 _Un homme_. Assez vieux pour avoir des cheveux blancs sous sa casquette. Assez jeune pour avoir le courage de s'accroupir derrière un muret. Un homme, un vrai.

— Belle journée pour tailler ses roses ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son sécateur.

— Vous jardinez ?

Philinthe se lécha la patte.

Mrs Figgs leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait bien ce que pensait le vieux chat. Les jardiniers ! Pas toujours fiables, mais bon dieu, les hommes torse-nus qui taillaient les branches ne l'avaient jamais laissée indifférente. Dans son palmarès, ils étaient juste après les bûcherons, dont le seul défaut était d'ôter rarement leur chemise à carreaux.

Bien sûr, il y avait peu de bûcherons à Little Whinging, Surrey. Un jardinier, c'était déjà très bien.

— J'entretiens mes roses.

— Elles sont magnifiques, assura-t-elle.

Mrs Figgs se pencha un peu sur le muret pour vérifier ses dires. Elle n'y connaissait rien en fleurs, mais ces dernières n'étaient pas moches. Le compliment sembla ravir l'homme, qui posa son sécateur et commença une petite révérence.

— Pas autant que vous, madame.

 _Madame_. Elle répéta le mot dans sa tête. _Madame_. Il la comparait à une rose, à _ses_ roses. Elle trouva le compliment magnifique, et plutôt original. Le dernier jardinier qu'elle avait rencontré s'était contenté de la prendre dans un buisson. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé.

Enfin, c'était sa folle jeunesse, tout ça.

— Vous me flattez, finit-elle par répondre.

Philinthe choisit ce moment pour monter sur le muret. Indifférent à l'extraordinaire instant que vivait sa maîtresse, il s'impatientait et ouvrait grand les yeux dans sa direction, rêvant de croquettes et des restes de poisson qui croupissaient dans le frigo. Voyant que celle-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention, il poussa le sécateur de la patte, qui tomba du côté de la route. Mrs Figgs adressa à l'homme un regard gêné.

— Excusez-le, je ne sais pas où est passée son éducation !

— Il est peut-être jaloux que vous prêtiez attention à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, proposa le jardinier avec un sourire.

Philinthe secoua la tête avait agacement. Il n'était pas jaloux, il avait faim.

— C'est vrai que Phiphi peut être un peu possessif...

 _Phiphi_... Humilié, le chat rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait et choisit de relever la tête. Mrs Figgs quitta des yeux l'homme pour jeter un oeil à sa boîte aux lettres. _Mr Jourdain_. Elle sourit, reprit son sac en toile et fit deux pas en arrière.

— Mr Jourdain, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

— Vous de même, Madame...

— Figgs.

— C'est un nom magnifique.

Les joues de la vieille femme prirent la couleur des roses. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et tourna les talons, son fidèle chat trottinant derrière elle, les pensées pleines de nourriture déshydratée arôme saumon. Elle souriait toujours.

.

Les chaussons à motif écossais, le sac en toile, le chapeau de pluie, les chats qui miaulaient à la mort pour lui arracher un morceau de poisson, sa vie entière prit une autre saveur. Chaque parcelle de son existence connut un changement radical - car tout tournait à présent autour de _lui_.

Mrs Figgs était amoureuse.

Il avait suffi d'une minute, quelques mots échangés, un sourire, des roses et un soupçon de poésie. Le monde avait prit une couleur différente, une lumière spéciale ; c'était comme si elle ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui.

Oubliés, ses soucis ! Oubliés, le retard du chèque de Dumbledore, le chausson perdu sous le canapé, Philinthe qui avait encore uriné dans le pot de fleur ! Mrs Figgs avait dans la tête Mr Jourdain armé du sécateur, sa main effleurant les pétales de la rose dans un sourire.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

Il posait sa casquette sur le muret et passait la main dans ses cheveux blancs. Le sécateur tombait sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Ils se taisaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ; ils se comprenaient, unis d'un lien étrange, indéfectible. _Je vous aime_. Ils se murmuraient ces mots dans un regard.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre, son corps ridé, peau contre peau, ils avançaient doucement leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Ils oubliaient tout. Ils s'aimaient.

Mrs Figgs regardait par la fenêtre avec nostalgie. Oserait-elle sortir à nouveau ? Enfiler ses chaussons écossais, prendre son sac en toile et son chapeau de pluie, franchir la porte de la maison. Elle brûlait d'envie de le revoir, de rendre réel les fantasmes qui envahissaient sa tête, plonger dans le risque et l'aventure. A côté d'elle, son vieux chat poussa un miaulement aigu.

— Je sais, mais j'ai peur, Philinthe. Et si ça ne passait pas comme je l'ai imaginé ?

Le matou roula les yeux. Il avait seulement réclamé sa ration de croquettes. Avec un soupir, il rejoignit ses camarades, qui avaient monté un plan pour atteindre le placard - et qui nécessitait, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, plusieurs paires de pattes.

Alors que son chat préféré disparaissait, Mrs Figgs prit une décision : apprendre à connaître Mr Jourdain. Demain, protégée par ses pantoufles porte-bonheur, elle irait lui rendre une petite visite.

.

La vieille femme reposa son livre sur la table basse. L'héroïne, Amy Walters, l'agaçait. Boris en pinçait pour elle, c'était évident ! Pourquoi aurait-il parcouru deux cent kilomètres traîné par un cheval malade, si ce n'était pas par amour ? Qu'elle parte avec lui, si elle l'aimait aussi ! Qu'elle fuie ce fiancé violent et laid, imposé par une famille plus intéressée par sa fortune que par son bonheur !

Au lieu de plonger les yeux dans ceux de son amant, de lui faire comprendre par un souffle, un contact, des mains qui se touchent qu'elle ressentait la même chose depuis le début, elle se résignait par devoir. Boris n'était pas riche, mais il possédait la richesse du coeur ! Ne pouvait-elle pas le comprendre ?

Mrs Figgs finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, il restait encore cent pages à Amy pour changer d'avis.

Elle se leva, alla chercher le journal dans la boîte aux lettres et ouvrit ce dernier à la page de l'horoscope. Elle était poisson et aujourd'hui, les poissons avaient le maximum d'étoiles.

« Aujourd'hui, vous êtes prêt(e) à franchir le cap. Vous faites bien ! Sous la protection de Vénus, que pourrait-il vous arriver ? Agissez et vos amours connaitront une évolution d'une grande importance. »

C'était le signe qu'elle attendait. Satisfaite, elle posa le journal et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se sentait prête, prête pour évoluer _enfin_.

Devant le miroir, Mrs Figgs attacha ses cheveux gris en un chignon un peu lâche. Elle mit du fard à paupière bleu autour de ses yeux, du blush sur ses joues et un collier de perles autour de son cou. Elle avait même acheté de nouvelles pantoufles à motif écossais ; sa dernière paire avait un trou dans le talon et elle avait sans cesse les pieds mouillés en revenant des courses.

Philinthe choisit cette instant pour entrer dans la salle de bain, et détailler sa maîtresse du regard. Pompon et Eliante se chamaillaient à l'arrière-plan.

— Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Miaou.

Le vieux matou frotta sa tête sur les nouveaux chaussons d'un air approbateur.

— Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Mrs Figgs sourit, prit son sac en toile, laissa de côté son chapeau de pluie et ouvrit grand la porte. Dehors, le soleil étendait ses rayons et chauffait doucement l'air. Un vent ténu faisait voler ses mèches de cheveux, elle sentait l'odeur du barbecue de la maison voisine - saucisses grillées, sans doute.

Elle marcha dans la rue sans se presser en direction de la maison de Mr Jourdain. Elle espérait le voir tailler les roses dans le jardin, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ce à quoi ce dernier passait ses après-midi. Le jardin était vide. Seuls s'élevaient des arbres, des brins d'herbe qui ne dépassaient pas cinq centimètres, et les roses, les si belles roses.

Elle osa passer la main au-dessus du muret pour en effleurer des doigts les pétales. Elle en caressa la branche, toucha les épines, les feuilles, chassa une abeille - _magnifiques roses_ , songea-t-elle.

— Alors vous aimez vraiment les fleurs.

Mrs Figgs sursauta ; Mr Jourdain se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, souriant sous sa casquette. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas inventé son charme, ni ses yeux pétillants. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais oublia quoi, et resta immobile, la main toujours dans les roses, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation.

— Quand on les regarde, dit Mr Jourdain, on se sent moitié-poète. Et, pour ma part, moitié-jardinier. _Mignonne, allons voir si la rose..._

Il fit une pause, fronça ses épais sourcils.

— Tiens, j'ai oublié la suite.

— Vous aimez la poésie ?

— La rose est à elle seule un poème, Madame. Alors je suppose que oui.

Elle trouva ses paroles délicates, sensibles - _la rose est à elle seule un poème_. Bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire, elle laissa les mots l'envahir, et osa adresser à l'homme un sourire.

— Vous voulez entrer ? demanda-t-il.

— Entrer... chez vous ?

— Non voyons, chez mon voisin : un hôte charmant. Je plaisante... Une tasse de thé vous ferait plaisir, afin que nous fassions connaissance ?

 _Oui_. Elle le voulait ! Bien sûr, elle le voulait !

— Ma foi, pourquoi pas.

— Soit ! Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Mrs Figgs pénétra à sa suite dans sa demeure. Vue de l'extérieur, la maison était identique à celles qui jonchaient la rue. A l'intérieur, la forme était la même mais la décoration lui octroyait une autre teneur. Le hall d'entrée était tapissé en beige, doté de vagues motifs floraux. Il y avait peu de meubles mais quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs - un bouquet dans un vase, un bateau en pleine mer, une forêt de tournesols.

Le jardinier aimait-il la peinture en plus de la poésie ? Elle en fut immédiatement impressionnée, et observa les oeuvres avec acuité. Elle aurait juré d'avoir déjà vu ces tournesols quelque part, mais où ? Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un musée. Quant à la signature, elle était trop petite pour qu'elle puisse la lire.

— Vincent Van Gogh ? tenta-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de connaître ce tableau...

— Oh, celui-là ?

L'homme sembla trouver l'idée très amusante.

— C'était fourni avec le cadre - une image générique qu'on croise partout. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit de la peinture, d'ailleurs. Si on s'approche vraiment près, on peut en voir les pixels.

— Donc vous n'êtes pas... ?

— Un amateur d'art ? Oh non. Le seul art que je respecte, c'est celui de la nature. Pourquoi peindre une rose qui a déjà atteint la perfection dans la réalité ?

Bon, il n'était pas l'artiste sensible qu'elle avait cru, mais il restait sensible.

— Je suppose qu'une peinture ne fane pas, dit Mrs Figgs.

A défaut d'apprécier sa remarque, Mr Jourdain s'arrêta au moins pour y réfléchir. Il ne répondit pas mais la conduisit jusqu'au salon, où il lui désigna un fauteuil de cuir noir. Elle s'y assit confortablement, le siège s'adaptant très bien à son dos. Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, une théière fumante et deux tasses à la main.

— C'est du thé au jasmin, annonça-t-il.

— Pas de thé à la rose ?

Le jardinier éclata de rire, puis posa sa casquette sur la cheminée.

— Ah, vous avez de l'humour, Madame. C'est rare, chez une femme.

— Vous n'avez pas dû rencontrer beaucoup de femmes.

Mrs Figgs s'étonna de sa verve. Elle en restait flattée ; peu d'hommes lui avaient dit qu'elle avait de l'humour, et peu d'hommes l'avaient appelée _Madame_ avec un tel raffinement. Elle but une gorgée de thé brûlant qui lui enflamma la langue. Peu lui importait : elle se sentait enflammée toute entière.

.

A-t-on vécu si l'on n'a pas connu l'amour ?

Tandis qu'Amy s'enfonçait dans son mariage arrangé, Mrs Figgs se posait la question. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, de chair et d'os, brûlante d'excitation et de fièvre. Elle en oubliait tout : l'espionnage des voisins par la petite fenêtre, les parties de bridge avec Philinthe, et même nourrir ses chats ; des activités froides et secondaires. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à _Lui_.

Le thé devint un rituel. Philinthe, Eliante, Pompon et les autres regardaient sortir leur maîtresse, tous les jours à la même heure. Elle se dirigeait vers les roses de Mr Jourdain, en effleurait du doigt les pétales jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte, l'apparition du jardinier.

« Je vous aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé que vous. »

Il semblait si réel quand dans ses rêves les plus fous, il se penchait sur elle, caressait ses hanches, faisait courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa peau parcheminée.

Parfois, il était plus brutal, plus passionné. Il la prenait sur la table de la salle à manger, sa tête heurtait le bois, son dos la matière dure ; il la regardait de ses yeux assoiffés et fous, inextinguibles.

« Oh, _Madame_... »

Mrs Figgs buvait son thé au jasmin à petites gorgées pour faire durer le plaisir. Entendre encore un peu le son de sa voix. Il connaissait tout. Il avait lu _La Comédie Humaine_ , dévoré Shakespeare, il citait le _Dormeur du val_ de Verlaine d'une voix douce et profonde. Elle n'y connaissait rien mais buvait ses mots. Il était si cultivé.

Quelques jours passèrent. La question était sur le bout de ses lèvres, n'aspirant qu'à sortir. Elle avait trop rêvé, une part d'elle voulait du concret. Les gestes avant les mots. L'acte avant le regret. Elle osa.

— Voulez-vous venir chez moi, demain ?

— Chez vous ?

Mr Jourdain en parut un instant troublé.

— Laissez-moi vous accueillir à mon tour, dit-elle.

— Si vous insistez, Madame.

Elle insistait, et sentit une vague de joie se répandre dans sa poitrine. Chez elle ; sa maison, son thé, ses règles...

.

S'il y eut un métier pour lequel Mrs Figgs n'était pas faite, c'était décoratrice d'intérieur. A moins qu'elle ne se spécialise dans les maisons de retraites, qui nourrissaient une passion avouée pour le bleu ciel et le rose saumon. L'unique ornement de ses murs consistait en des portraits encadrés, représentant chaque chat qu'elle avait un jour possédé.

Elle semblait avoir des goûts d'un autre âge, et l'odeur féline persistante qui les accompagnait octroyait à la maison son ambiance si particulière. Le petit Harry plissait toujours le nez pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'enfin s'y habituer.

— Tout va bien se passer, Philinthe. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

Sous les yeux ronds et perplexes de son chat préféré, elle mit de l'eau à chauffer. Elle avait conscience, bien sûr, qu'il n'arriverait pas avant une heure. L'eau aurait le temps de temps de refroidir et la seule conséquence de cette action serait l'augmentation de sa facture de gaz. Déjà qu'elle attendait le chèque de Dumbledore depuis presque deux semaines...

Mrs Figgs laissa de côté ces préoccupations matérielles. Aujourd'hui, seul le coeur comptait. Et elle avait besoin d'agir pour calmer le sien, dont les battements devenaient plus rapides à mesure que l'heure approchait. Elle sentait l'excitation grimper dans ses veines, comme l'eau qui commençait à bouillir. Elle saisit les aventures d'Amy en désespoir de cause.

Dans un monde de papier, Boris se tenait devant la femme qu'il aimait, muet de stupéfaction. Il effleura doucement sa joue. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? » - « Rien, un accident... Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, Boris. Tu dois partir. »

Du point de vue de Mrs Figgs, Amy manquait cruellement de reconnaissance. Boris avait échappé aux chiens, aux gardes, il avait escaladé un mur de deux étages, et tout cela dans l'unique but de la voir. Ne pouvait-elle pas au moins lui offrir une tasse de thé ?

« Tu n'es pas heureuse, Amy. Et je ne suis pas heureux quand tu n'es pas heureuse. Pars avec moi, je t'en supplie, nous irons loin de ces gens, ensemble. Je t'aime. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. »

« Amy... »

« Je suis mariée, maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon père. Je suis sa seule héritière. »

Mrs Figgs referma le roman de frustration.

.

La sonnette fit retentir son _ding_ _dong_. Mrs Figgs se précipita à la porte pour ouvrir. Devant elle se tenait Mr Jourdain, sa casquette toujours vissée sur sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il s'avança prudemment dans le hall, inspectant du regard les murs et les dizaines de photos de chats qui s'y trouvaient accrochées.

— Ce sont tous les vôtres ? demanda-t-il.

— En effet.

Elle était ravie qu'il s'y intéresse.

— Voici Philinthe, que vous connaissez déjà, Eliante, Célimène, Pompon, Trissotin, Bélise, Argan, qui est mort l'année dernière, la pauvre bête, et Alceste, qui a été assez stupide pour venir se noyer dans la piscine du voisin. Tiens, Scapin, décédé lui aussi, il a pris une voiture en pleine face, vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai tout vu. Les gens ne respectent pas les limites de vitesse dans cette rue. Ah, lui c'est Dom Juan, les chattes du voisinage l'a-do-raient. Il est mort aussi. Hum, ils sont tous morts de ce côté du mur.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que le sourire de Mr Jourdain se figeait de plus en plus. Mal à l'aise, il hochait la tête à la manière d'une marionnette, peut-être perturbé par tous ces chats trépassés. Mrs Figgs prit sa gêne comme une marque de compassion.

— Ca fait beaucoup de chats morts, commenta-t-il.

— Eh bien, la vie est courte. Raison de plus pour en profiter.

Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Dans ses veines dansait une ivresse qui la rendait capable de tout. Aujourd'hui, elle refusait d'être une Amy. Certes, Mr Jourdain n'avait pas escaladé de mur pour la retrouver (de toute façon, elle possédait une maison de plan-pied) mais il était venu, et c'était le principal. Elle était prête à la vivre, cette grande histoire d'amour !

Elle conduisit son invité dans le salon, rapporta le thé et les biscuits. Il s'installa sur le canapé. Elle se posa à côté de lui, si proche qu'elle le touchait presque.

— Vous avez une belle maison, Madame.

Oh, _Madame_. Il avait cette façon de l'appeler ainsi, de manière si charmante et si désuète. Elle trouvait cela terriblement séduisant. Il sourit et le coeur de la vieille femme manqua un battement.

— Une maison à votre image, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Bien qu'elle ne sût pas s'il agissait d'un compliment au vu de ses talents de décoratrice d'intérieur, elle choisit de penser que c'en était un. Elle fit en réponse quelque chose d'infiniment audacieux. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de son invité.

— Oh merci, _Monsieur_.

Quel enchaînement de geste provoqua ce qui suivit, Mrs Figgs ne le sut jamais. Tout demeurerait par la suite flou dans son esprit, comme à l'émergence d'un rêve. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se pencha, ou peut-être lui, s'approcha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement, presque à la manière d'adolescents qui expérimentent l'amour pour la première fois.

C'était fou, Mrs Figgs le savait. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Ils étaient comme guidés par une force supérieure ; le destin, la fatalité, ou l'amour.

Elle sentait ses mains parcheminées sur sa joue. Elle se sentait Amy entre les doigts assurés de son amant. Elle se sentait jeune et puissante. Elle se sentait _heureuse_.

Comme sonnés, ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre.

— Je ne sais pas si on devrait..., commença Mr Jourdain.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que Mrs Figgs - la nouvelle Arabella transformée par l'amour - voulait entendre.

— Je vous aime, déclara-t-elle très vite.

C'était si fou ! Si impulsif ! Mr Jourdain la détailla de ses yeux clairs, silencieux. Les biscuits gisaient quelque part sur la table, grignotés par Philinthe qui profitait de l'occasion ; le thé fumait encore, et personne n'y prêtait la moindre attention.

A nouveau, portés par l'idée que la vie était aussi courte pour les chats que pour les personnes âgées, ils s'embrassèrent. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure dans la poitrine, Mrs Figgs murmura, le souffle court.

— Il y a des endroits plus confortables, si vous préférez.

— Avec plaisir, _Madame_.

Désinhibée par l'impulsion du moment, elle le prit par la main.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher...

.

Lorsque Mrs Figgs se réveilla d'une longue sieste, il était déjà parti. Les évènements lui paraissaient si irréels qu'il lui semblait presque avoir rêvé. Elle fut soulagé de voir sur la table du salon les deux tasses de thé et les biscuits moitié grignotés.

— Il devait avoir des choses à faire, expliqua-t-elle à Philinthe et Eliante qui dormaient sur le canapé.

Elle s'assit à côté d'eux.

— Peut-être qu'on vivra ensemble. Vous n'aurez plus votre maîtresse pour vous toute seule.

Mrs Figgs soupira de plaisir. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Toutes les petites choses du quotidien, elle les effectua ce jour-là avec une ardeur redoublée. Nourrir ses chats, faire la vaisselle, promener son caddie pour aller faire les courses. Tout était pareil. Tout était si différent.

Le lendemain, le désir exacerbé de revoir son amant, elle alla frapper à sa porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle supposa qu'il était de sortie. Pour se distraire, elle guetta à la fenêtre les allers et venues du voisinage. Une heure plus tard, quelque chose retint son attention. Deux voitures venaient de s'arrêter devant la maison de Mr Jourdain. Dans l'une d'elles, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année portant un élégant tailleur. Dans l'autre, deux jeunes parents et leur fils de trois ans. Ils serrèrent la main de la femme et ensemble, se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Mr Jourdain, toujours absent, ne vint pas les accueillir. La femme au tailleur possédait la clé. Elle ouvrit la porte et poliment, laissa entrer les autres à l'intérieur.

Etrange.

— C'est sans doute sa famille, expliqua-t-elle à un Philinthe apparemment sceptique.

— Miaou.

— Tu vois une autre explication, peut-être ?

Le chat avait une petite idée, mais choisit de se taire.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous sortis de la maison. C'était sa chance. Mrs Figgs se précipita hors de chez elle aussi vite qu'elle le put.

— Attendez ! cria-t-elle à la femme.

— Oui ?

Elle semblait un peu agacée sous son air aimable.

— Vous connaissez Mr Jourdain ?

— Pas personnellement, non.

— Dans ce cas si je peux me permettre, que faisiez-vous dans sa maison ?

— Pardon ?

Mrs Figgs soupira. Il lui semblait que sa question était on ne peut plus claire.

— Il habite ici, vous savez. Je répète donc, que faisiez-vous dans sa maison ?

La femme la regarda avec l'indulgence qu'on accorde à une vieille femme perturbée.

— Excusez-moi, je suis agent immobilier. Cette maison est à vendre depuis plusieurs semaines. Mr Jourdain est le propriétaire, mais lui et sa femme sont partis avec leurs deux jeunes enfants depuis longtemps. Ils vivent en Amérique à présent.

Mrs Figgs ne comprit aucun des mots prononcés. _Maison à vendre_. _Deux jeunes enfants_ _. Amérique_. Des termes communs mais dépourvus de sens pour elle. Aucun d'eux ne faisaient le lien avec Mr Jourdain. Etait-elle devenue folle ? L'avait-elle tout simplement inventé pour combler sa solitude ?

N'était-ce pas un peu trop beau, après tout, pour coller à _sa_ réalité ?

— Je ne comprends pas. Il était là. Je suis allée chez lui. La maison n'était pas vide comme une maison à vendre.

— Eh bien, les Jourdain sont partis en Amérique. Ils ne pouvaient pas emporter tous leurs meubles.

— Je ne comprends pas, répéta Mrs Figgs.

La femme fronça les sourcils, sincèrement inquiète.

— Cela vous arrive souvent, d'inventer des gens et des événements ? Vous devriez discuter de cela avec votre médecin. Il pourrait certainement vous aider.

— Non merci. Je ne suis pas folle.

Mais elle se sentait presque honteuse dans ses chaussons écossais à trous, au milieu de la rue, prétendant qu'elle avait vécu une histoire d'amour torride avec un homme qui apparemment, n'existait pas. Furieuse contre le monde, elle tourna les talons.

Derrière elle, Arabella entendit le bruit du moteur, puis la voiture qui s'éloignait. Dans la rue désormais déserte retomba le silence. _Je ne suis pas folle_. Mais elle n'en était même pas certaine.

C'était la fin de son roman. Elle s'était posée dans son canapé, repoussant les souvenirs, le livre à la main. Amy s'était enfin décidée à se rebeller. Elle avait regardé son mari dans les yeux. « Je te défends de poser la main sur moi. Jamais plus tu ne me toucheras. » - « Mais je t'aime, Amy. »

Mais si l'héroïne avait appris quelque chose, c'était que l'amour n'était pas _ça_. L'amour, c'était Boris et sa passion, sa douceur, son dévouement. L'amour n'était pas le devoir et la richesse. Ce n'était pas la violence. L'amour était mutuel, et elle voulait le retrouver.

Avait-elle tout gâché en tentant de faire plaisir à sa famille ? Boris s'était-il lassé, finalement ?

L'autre s'approcha d'elle davantage. Amy tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Elle entendait les pas de l'homme derrière elle, son souffle rapide tout prêt de son épaule. Il la saisit violemment par la nuque. « Tu ne m'échapperas pas. » Voix froide, cruelle. Amy attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main. Un vase en métal. Elle le lui fracassa sur la tête.

Elle partit sans se retourner, l'autre gisant sur le carrelage. Elle dévala les escaliers, traversa les longs couloirs, passa devant les gardes et les chiens, grimpa sur le mur qui entourait l'immense propriété. Elle courut à travers le chemin retrouver la frêle cabane de Boris, qu'il avait bâti de ses mains à l'aide de quelques planches de bois.

Mais elle était vide.

(Mrs Figgs ferma les yeux. Décidément, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux hommes.)

« BORIS ! » hurla Amy.

Seul le souffle du vent lui répondit. La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle courut jusqu'au village. « Personne n'a vu Boris ? » - « Il est parti à l'aube. Il est retourné chez lui. »

Amy, celle qui ne jurait que par le devoir et la droiture, fit alors une chose incroyable. Elle vola un cheval, grimpa sur son dos et galopa comme sa vie en dépendait. Car sa vie en dépendait. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle venait de le comprendre, elle ne pouvait _pas_ vivre sans lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit, une silhouette se détacha soudain de l'obscurité. Elle semblait montée sur un cheval boiteux et malade, et avançait dans sa direction. Le coeur d'Amy manqua un battement.

« Boris ? »

« Amy ? »

« Je suis venue te chercher. Tu as raison, Boris. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Je suis retourné te chercher aussi. Je ne peux pas partir si tu n'es pas là. »

Ils descendirent de cheval. _Boum, boum, boum_. Elle le serra dans ses bras, enfin délivrée de toute cette culpabilité, et dans le soleil couchant, au milieu de la forêt, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

« Je t'aime aussi, Boris. »

Dans son canapé, Mrs Figgs laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tout ça pour ça. Les balades interminables à dos de cheval épuisé, les escalades, les dangers surmontés, les cris, les pleurs, les moments de terreur et de renoncement, ils auraient pu accepter leur amour depuis le début, mais c'était maintenant qu'ils décidaient d'embrasser leur destin. Et c'était beau. C'était tellement beau.

C'était une histoire d'amour, une vraie.

Mrs Figgs rêvait d'entendre sa sonnette retentir. Elle ouvrirait ; devant elle, l'homme à la casquette lui offrirait son plus beau sourire. Il y aurait une explication rationnelle à l'histoire de la maison. « Je suis pourchassé par la police. Mais on m'a piégé, mais je suis innocent, obligé de me cacher dans des maisons à vendre. » Il dirait qu'il ne voulait plus fuir. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis toujours, _elle_.

Ce ne serait pas grave. Ils étaient ensemble. Tout le reste n'était que détails. Un paysage au loin, auquel ils ne prêteraient pas attention, trop occupés à se regarder dans les yeux.

Elle savait que ce n'était que fantasmagorie. Mr Jourdain n'existait pas. L'homme n'était qu'un menteur. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à être réellement en colère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, entre ses doigts, elle s'était sentie vivante.

.

Petit à petit, Mrs Figgs reprit ses vieilles habitudes. Ses chats, ses promenades en chaussons, le petit Harry devant la télé alors qu'elle observait par la fenêtre la rue s'agiter. Dans la maison Jourdain, les visites continuaient à avoir lieu régulièrement. Mais plus jamais elle ne le revit son jardinier.

Bientôt, ce fut le jour du courrier. Arabella le relevait un mardi sur deux, jamais davantage. La plupart du temps ce n'était qu'une pile de factures et avec un peu de chance, le chèque de Dumbledore se trouvait parmi elles. Elle ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres et se figea.

Une rose un peu fanée se trouvait sur la pile d'enveloppes. Une petite carte juste à côté. Mrs Figgs la saisit d'une main tremblante. Seuls quelques mots y étaient inscrits.

« Je dois partir. Ne m'en voulez pas, Madame. Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Signé : Mr Jourdain. »

Elle prit la rose avec délicatesse, ainsi que la carte. Elle laissa le reste ; les factures ne risquaient pas de s'envoler. Elle la plaça dans un vase d'une couleur métallique, rangea les derniers mots de son amants - non sans les avoir savouré une dernière fois - dans sa boîte à souvenirs.

La maison était calme. Pour une fois, même les chats s'étaient tus. Dans son canapé, la rose posée sur la table basse, Mrs Figgs savourait le mystère de son histoire. _Je ne vous oublierai jamais_. Elle laissa le bonheur éphémère l'envahir.

Peut-être était-ce mieux de ne pas savoir. Laisser son imagination voguer aussi loin qu'elle le voudrait.

Arabella saisit le nouveau roman qu'elle venait d'acheter. _Les épines et la rose._ Elle l'ouvrit à la première page. Philinthe bondit sur le canapé, s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Elle le caressa distraitement entre les oreilles.

« Il était une fois une jeune orpheline appelée Jane. Elle vivait dans un foyer gardé par deux horribles soeurs, jalouse de sa beauté. Elles lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Parfois, Jane était si triste qu'elle sortait dans l'arrière-cour, dans son coin secret derrière les roses, pour pleurer. Mais ce jour-là, elle sentit que quelque chose était différent. Dans sa sombre cachette, une silhouette était tapie dans l'ombre. Elle n'était pas seule... »

Déjà captivée par la tournure des évènements, Mr Figgs souriait.

Sur ses genoux, Philinthe commença à ronronner.

.

 **(FIN)**

.

 **NA -** La démarche est particulière, je sais, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. Comme je n'ai vraiment _aucune_ idée de ce que vous avez pu en penser, j'avoue être curieuse.

Que ce soit positif ou négatif, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

.

A bientôt, j'espère (avec une histoire d'amour un peu différente :p)

Prenez soin de vous !

.


End file.
